


Mężczyzna na skraju załamania nerwowego

by le_mru



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: free mages
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders uciekał z Wieży Kręgu w Fereldenie siedem razy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mężczyzna na skraju załamania nerwowego

_So do what you're gotta do  
And don't misunderstand me_

 

Anders uciekał z Wieży Kręgu w Fereldenie siedem razy. Za pierwszym razem bardziej przez przypadek niż z premedytacją: miał piętnaście lat, sypał mu się zarost, coraz intensywniej wodził oczami za koleżankami i kolegami, a kiedy podczas śniadania wybuchł pożar i wszyscy zostali wyprowadzeni na podwórze, zobaczył, jak wieśniacy pakują do łodzi puste worki po mące i w przypływie inwencji ukrył się wśród tych worków. Nie wykorzystał wówczas elementu zaskoczenia i pozwolił się im odkryć na drugim brzegu jeziora Kalenhad. Templariusze zabrali go z powrotem po dwóch godzinach (i pokarali brakiem kolacji przez miesiąc), ale, siedząc na ławce przed wiejską chałupą, pod czujnym okiem syna młynarza, zajadając pajdę chleba z cukrem, zakosztował również smaku wolności.

●

Z czasem sposoby ucieczki stawały się coraz wymyślniejsze, a kary - dotkliwsze. Za trzecim razem podczas zajęć na świeżym powietrzu zerwał z siebie szaty i w samych gaciach skoczył do wody. Templariusze, którzy po chwili przybiegli, zobaczyli tylko tył jego głowy i ramiona młócące z determinacją wody jeziora: w swoich zbrojach by się potopili, a Anders należał do najsprawniejszych fizycznie adeptów. Zanim skołowali łodzie, był już na drugim brzegu. Dwa dni na wolności – miesiąc w izolatce o chlebie i wodzie, ale zdążył spotkać kupca z Antivy i włożyć pierwszy raz buty z antivańskiej skóry. Tych butów zresztą nie mógł im wybaczyć, bo kiedy przewieziono go z powrotem do Wieży; templariusze utopili je w jeziorze na jego oczach. W uwięzieniu i na zajęciach opracowywał tylko coraz to nowsze sposoby ucieczki; zagłębił się potajemnie w zaklęciach teleportacji i latania, ale jego plany zostały odkryte, zanim w ogóle udało się cokolwiek wprowadzić w życie. Doniósł na niego kolega z pokoju, niejaki Edgar; Anders zapamiętał go na całe życie, mimo że spotykał setki ludzi i wiele jeszcze razy wbito mu nóż w plecy. Edgar stanowił źródło dla ustępu o solidarności magów w tworzonym później manifeście, Edgar to Andersa pierwszy przykład na czystą, przyrodzoną złośliwość ludzkiego rodzaju, a także ostatnia twarz, którą ujrzał, opuszczając na dobre Wieżę Kręgu.

●

Anders lubił wiele rzeczy. Koty, kotki, kocięta, zapach świeżej trawy, zapach ziół, żarty o templariuszach – jawnie, orlesiańską poezję – potajemnie, ozon w powietrzu po burzy, prawdziwej czy wywołanej ręką Hawke. Ser pleśniowy, aplikacje z piór i długonogie brunetki. Lubił też całować się na polu bitwy pośród tlących się resztek wrogów, stać i z upodobaniem moknąć w świeżym wiosennym deszczu, udowadniać wszystkim, że mają niesłuszne poglądy, czytać pieczołowicie ogłoszenia na słupach w Dolnym Mieście. Lubił nevarrańskich filozofów, nucić pod nosem, kiedy sprzątał w klinice, ogrywać wszystkich z zaskoczenia w diamenta, naprawdę bezinteresownie pomagać potrzebującym.

Najwyraźniej lubił też wysadzać w powietrze duże budynki.

●

Varric nie pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy go poznał: zapewne podczas ucieczki piątej, kiedy to Anders zawędrował pierwszy raz do Kirkwall, i to z pewnością przypadkiem, a nie z premedytacją. Na swój cel obrał Ostwick, ale statek zmienił po drodze kurs i Anders nieświadomie wysiadł pod murami Katowni, zadowolony z siebie i uśmiechnięty. Okradli go po pięciu minutach, a do aresztu zapakowali po dwóch tygodniach, ale zdołał w międzyczasie chadzać na bankiety do Kwitnącej Róży i grać w karty z Izabelą Pod Wisielcem. Varric mógł go zobaczyć tam bądź w salonie piercingu, gdzie Anders dał sobie ponoć przekłuć znacznie więcej niż uszy, albo po drodze z Wisielca do Katowni, ciągniętego w kajdankach przez templariuszy. Nie było to jasne, ale widział go na pewno, tylko długo nie mógł skojarzyć tego młodzieniaszka z Szarym Strażnikiem, który charytatywnie leczył ubogich w Mrokowisku.

●

Anders miał różne absurdalne zwyczaje. O ile wszyscy w dolnych częściach Kirkwall żyli w stanie ciągłego zagrożenia kradzieżą, uszkodzeniami ciała i/lub śmiercią, to Anders środki bezpieczeństwa opanował do perfekcji: okna i drzwi zabezpieczał glifami, przy łóżku trzymał naostrzoną siekierkę, w jednej z manierek nosił truciznę. Mimo to potrafił nonszalancko wejść z gołą głową do świątyni Zakonu albo przespacerować się w swoim charakterystycznym płaszczu pod Katownią. Wielokrotnie załatwiali coś na Górnym Mieście, mając za plecami Andersa, który rzucał rycerzom Zakonu nienawistne spojrzenia i mamrotał coś pod nosem o opresji. Ilu templariuszy naprawdę zeszło z tego ziemskiego padołu z ręki Andersa, nie było wiadome, ale pewno uczynili to na przeróżne sposoby: z siekierką w tym miękkim miejscu między płytami zbroi, zajmując się ogniem, zamieniając w lodowe rzeźby czy, najstraszliwiej, porażeni strumieniami niebieskiej, nieziemskiej energii, która nie była nawet emanacją żadnego żywiołu, ale czystą mocą.

●

W manifeście Andersa między wierszami dawało się wyczytać nie tylko rozgoryczenie i poczucie krzywdy, nie tylko rewolucyjne zacietrzewienie i chęć uszczęśliwiania wszystkich na siłę, ale też ślady jakiegoś niesamowitego zamysłu wykraczającego poza zwykły idealizm i poczucie sprawiedliwości: to musiał być ten duch, który w Andersie znalazł swój ziemski dom. Varric widział go tylko trzy razy i to starczyło mu na całe życie – zdawało się, że widzi przez każdego na wskroś, każdy najmniejszy grzeszek, a Anders ledwo mieści w sobie tyle na raz i niebawem się rozpadnie, nie na dwoje, a tysiąc kawałków. Po pierwszym takim pokazie, wstyd się przyznać, trochę obawiał się chadzać z Andersem na grochówkę i bić najemników, a po drugim poczuł już pewien respekt. Może to było to, co czuła Hawke, powstrzymując tę karzącą rękę sprawiedliwości, ilekroć zapędzała się ona w jej wymierzaniu.

●

Najsłynniejsza i najlepsza była szósta ucieczka Andersa, gdy miesiącami opracowywał skomplikowany plan, który pozwoliłby mu ukraść zbroję jednego z templariuszy, i który nie podzieliłby losu innych wyrafinowanych planów. Nic nie poszło jednak źle: ogłuszony templariusz spoczął w schowku na miotły, Anders opuścił przyłbicę i sprężystym krokiem wyszedł przez główną bramę, a potem wsiadł na łódź i odpłynął, oddychając ciężko w zbroi rozgrzanej od słońca niczym piekarnik. Przebranie to posłużyło mu w wesołej drodze aż do Orlais, gdzie przypadkiem wpadł na uroczą młodą szlachciankę, z którą spędził przemiły i bardzo obiecujący wieczór, a która rano okazała się podróżującą incognito Poszukiwaczką Prawdy. Templariusze z Kręgu zostali doszczętnie skompromitowani i w akcie zemsty zapakowali Andersa do izolatki na cały rok. To, że tam nie dał się opętać demonowi gniewu, jest chyba dostatecznym dowodem na hart ducha, którego zdaniem niektórych rozgniewanych elfów mu brakowało.

●

Anders z Anderfels dysponował niszczycielską siłą, ale używał jej do czynienia dobra: to ta rozlewająca się biała poświata leczącej magii, skuteczniejszej i tańszej niż jakiekolwiek leki, absolutnie zakazanej i tym bardziej ekscytująco pożądanej. Każde takie zaklęcie już-już stawiało go na podeście szubienicy i pokazywało templariuszom brzydki gest bardziej niż… pokazanie jakiegokolwiek brzydkiego gestu. Może to powstrzymało rękę Hawke, kiedy pożoga opanowała trzecią część nieba nad Kirkwall, a Anders uniósł głowę wyraźnie skonsternowany możliwością dalszej egzystencji. Hawke ruszyła zaraz dalej, otrząsając się z aktu łaski jak ze wszystkiego, co ją dotąd spotykało, a Varric przemógł się, by Andersa poklepać po pierzastej aplikacji.

— Chodź, stary.


End file.
